Nous sommes une famille
by Zumkalt
Summary: Petit moment de complicité entre Jane, Kurt et Avery inspiré de la scène du dîner dans le 3x20, avant qu'ils n'apprennent les intentions de Roman. Se passe entre le 3x20 et le 3x21, attention aux spoilers pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu le 3x20 Let it Go


**Nous sommes une famille**

…

…

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

-« Qui veut regarder un film » ? Proposa Kurt une fois les assiettes débarrassées et lavées. Jane regarda aussitôt avec espoir vers sa fille, essayant de cacher son désir de la voir se joindre à eux dans cette activité si…familiale. La journée avait été longue et pleine d'émotions contradictoires, commençant avec une nouvelle prise de bec entre elle et Avery à cause de ses tendances un peu trop surprotectrices, pour finir par ce dîner si tranquille. Une nouvelle fois, les manipulations de Roman avaient eu un prix pour la jeune fille, la confrontant à la mort de son père, cette fois-ci avec l'idée qu'il avait été assassiné. La situation éveillait des sentiments mitigées en elle, et la brune tatouée ne savait pas trop ce qui était le mieux : qu'Avery eusse continué de croire que l'homme qui l'avait élevé était un criminel qui s'était suicidé, ou qu'elle sache maintenant qu'il avait en fait été victime d'un assassinat parce que Crawford craignait qu'il ne dénonce ses crimes aux autorités.

Quelque part, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle savait qu'Avery aimait encore son père, ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait. En dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait…de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit récemment…Jane aussi éprouvait encore tout au fond d'elle de l'amour pour son frère. Certes il était tempéré par la colère que lui inspirait ses actions, et elle était déterminée à tout faire pour le stopper, quitte à aller jusqu'au bout si il menaçait ses amis ou sa famille à nouveau, mais elle préférait se souvenir de lui comme du frère qu'elle aimait et avait essayé de protéger après qu'elle ait effacé sa mémoire. Cela tenait même en fait moins à un désir de vengeance qu'à un acte de…miséricorde. Roman montrait clairement des signes indiquant qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle, s'enfonçant dans sa propre folie, son jugement obscurci par le désir de vengeance, mais Jane savait qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'échappatoires pour lui. S'ils parvenaient à le prendre vivant, son frère finirait probablement dans une prison de la CIA en compagnie de Shepherd, et malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, c'était un sort qu'elle ne lui souhaitait pas. Le tuer serait un acte de pitié pour lui éviter de finir sa vie dans une cellule qui lui rappellerait chaque jour ce qu'ils avaient enduré à l'orphelinat, bien qu'elle-même n'en garde que peu de souvenirs.

La situation d'Avery était cependant totalement différente, car la pauvre s'était retrouvée prise au piège entre les intérêts contradictoires de plusieurs criminels. Le patron de son père l'avait fait assassiner, puis son propre oncle l'avait manipulé pour servir ses plans, avant de la séquestrer. Après avoir été libéré par une mère biologique qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et dont elle se méfiait, elle avait ensuite était longuement interrogée par le FBI à cause de ses liens avec Roman, puis virtuellement retenue à nouveau prisonnière en étant placée sous protection constante dans une résidence froide et impersonnelle dont elle n'avait quasiment pas le droit de sortir sauf pour voir son passé encore scruté dans les moindres détails à la recherche d'informations sur Crawford…Et maintenant, elle venait d'apprendre non seulement que son père ne s'était pas suicidé, mais que c'était sa marraine, une femme qu'elle avait aimé et connu depuis l'enfance, qui avait orchestré la mise à mort, avant d'essayer de les tuer toutes les deux.

Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser en peu de temps, surtout pour une personne aussi jeune, et elle retint un soupir de soulagement d'avoir réussi à convaincre sa fille, prête à exercer elle-même sa vengeance, de renoncer. Avery n'était pas une tueuse de sang-froid et elle n'aurait pas supporté de la voir détruire sa vie, et se détruire elle-même, comme cela. Fort heureusement, la jeune fille semblait avoir fait la paix avec cette partie de son passé et le dîner de ce soir en était la preuve.

La voir si détendue, si souriante lui procurait une joie difficilement descriptible, et le cœur de Jane avait manqué d'exploser de bonheur lorsque non seulement sa fille avait admis que son comportement des dernières semaines avaient été…pour le moins difficile, ce qui constituait une manière détournée de présenter des excuses, mais qu'elle avait également montré des préoccupations pour sa santé durant la fusillade. Leurs relations avaient été difficiles au début, entre les mensonges de Roman qui la faisait douter d'elle et ses propres erreurs. La jeune femme tatouée était douloureusement consciente qu'elle n'avait que peu de repères sur la façon d'élever ou d'interagir avec enfant, sa maigre expérience se résumant aux quelques semaines passées avec Bethany avant de devoir fuir les tueurs à ses trousses. Dès sa première conversation avec sa fille biologique, elle avait cependant été brutalement ramenée aux différences existantes entre s'occuper d'un adorable bébé et d'une fille presque adulte avec un fort caractère.

Ces débuts chaotiques avaient également eu pour cause son propre comportement, notamment parce qu'elle avait tendance à essayer de la protéger de tout, parfois contre sa volonté, et à lui imposer des choses qu'elle considérait nécessaire à sa sécurité ou son bien-être sans lui en parler d'abord. Brièvement, Jane se demanda si c'était ce que Kurt avait ressenti des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour aller sur le terrain à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant déclencher ses souvenirs, prenant parfois des risques inconsidérés. Son regard croisa celui affectueux et nettement amusé de son mari, et elle essaya de réfréner son enthousiasme. Son cœur avait déjà manqué d'exploser de joie lorsqu'Avery avait laissé entendre qu'elle était prête à envisager de passer plus de temps avec eux et faire partie de leur vie, mais elle ne voulait cependant pas trop la submerger ou donner l'impression de l'étouffer avec son désir d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre.

À ce titre, leur visite chez Lynette avait été tout aussi déchirante que d'habitude lorsqu'elle apprenait quelque chose sur le passé d'Avery. Voir toutes ces photos de son enfance avait été à la fois excitant et…douloureux. Excitant parce que sa fille avait l'air heureuse sur chacune d'entre elles, ce qui la rassurait sur la vie qu'elle avait eu, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Douloureux parce qu'une nouvelle fois cela lui laissait entrevoir ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans Shepherd, sans ses propres mauvais choix…si elle n'avait pas laissé son bébé lui être enlevé…si elle avait pu voir sa fille grandir…

-« Jane…Jane », appela une voix qui semblait très lointaine, attirant son attention. Revenant au présent, la jeune femme tatouée remarqua que Kurt et Avery la fixaient maintenant d'un air inquiet pour l'un et clairement perplexe pour l'autre.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain consciente que cela devait faire un petit moment qu'ils la regardaient et qu'elle ne répondait pas.

-« Avery demandait si le dernier Stars Wars était un choix qui te convenait, elle ne l'a pas encore vu », la renseigna son mari en s'approchant pour lui frotter doucement le haut du dos en la regardant avec préoccupation.

-« Oh…bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle veut » répondit facilement la jeune femme tatouée. En réalité elle n'avait pas vraiment de préférences, et elle aurait été prête à regarder la pire comédie romantique qui soit si sa fille le lui avait demandé. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, passer un peu de temps avec elle et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-« Est-ce que tu vas bien » ? Demanda Avery d'un ton concerné qui une fois de plus réchauffa son cœur, à l'idée que leurs relations commencent enfin à s'apaiser.

-« Bien sûr, j'ai connu pire », répondit Jane par automatisme avant de se retenir de ses mordre les lèvres en sentant la main de son mari s'arrêter sur son dos. Elle devina sans mal où ses pensées avaient dû partir, vers une période de leur vie à laquelle ils préféraient tous les deux ne pas trop penser…Sans hésiter, elle se tourna vers lui en passant son bras valide autour de sa taille, et posa la tête sur son épaule pour essayer de le rassurer. Si Kurt répondit aussitôt à son étreinte, Avery leur jeta un regard un peu gêné et ils réalisèrent avec un petit temps de retard que c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle les voyait si démonstratif face à elle.

-« Vraiment ? Tu as pris une balle quand même…pour moi », dit sa fille d'un ton incrédule, semblant se demander comment on pouvait minimiser une blessure par arme à feu, même si elle savait que sa mère biologique était une dure à cuir…Après tout elle l'avait vu en action plus tôt dans la journée…Alors que les balles sifflaient dans tous les sens, qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées enfermées sans armes, n'ayant d'autres choix que d'attendre que leurs assaillants percent la porte, Jane n'avait jamais renoncé. Jusqu'au bout elle avait utilisé son ingéniosité pour leur donner une chance de s'en sortir, faisant ensuite diversion pour lui permettre de fuir, combattant un homme armé plus imposant qu'elle avec seulement un bras valide…

-« Oh Jane est vraiment têtue, il faut plus qu'une balle pour l'arrêter », essaya de plaisanter Kurt, préférant chasser de son esprit la peur qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que sa femme et Avery étaient retenues dans la maison d'une femme qui menaçait de les abattre toutes les deux, sans savoir si elles n'étaient pas déjà mortes... Sans l'ingéniosité de Jane pour leur faire ce signal, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils auraient pris le risque d'entrer dans le bâtiment aussi vite.

-« Kurt exagère, mais il a raison sur un point, ce n'est qu'une égratignure », répondit rapidement la brune tatouée pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne s'assombrisse. La soirée était calme et paisible pour le moment, une petite bulle de bonheur après une nouvelle journée à essayer de contrecarrer les plans de Roman et de Crawford, et elle voulait absolument que cela reste comme ça. Elle essaya de flanquer un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Kurt pour le dissuader de refaire une plaisanterie de ce genre, mais son mari l'immobilisa facilement contre lui. L'agent fédéral posa ensuite traîtreusement un baiser léger sur son cou, à ce petit endroit qu'il savait si sensible, la faisant instantanément geler sur place alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-« Qui veut du pop-corn » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite l'air de rien.

-« D'accord…je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi, mais pitié arrêtez de faire ça », se plaignit Avery en rougissant devant leur affichage d'affection. Jane rouvrit aussitôt des yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé, rougissant elle aussi d'avoir été surprise ainsi. Les choses avaient été compliquées entre eux ces derniers temps, et ils réapprenaient lentement à agir comme un couple, à faire face à leurs erreurs respectives…Pendant quelques secondes la douceur du moment lui avait fait oublié la présence de leur invitée…

-« Désolé », rit légèrement Kurt d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles, en libérant sa femme qui lui flanqua une petite tape du plat de la main sur l'estomac pour les avoir fait se donner en spectacle ainsi.

-« Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici, alors ça va prendre un peu de temps pour s'y habituer », dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers sa fille essayant de ne pas paraître trop embarrassée. « Pas que nous soyons mécontents de t'avoir avec nous, tu ne nous déranges absolument pas », se dépêcha-t-elle ensuite d'ajouter, craignant qu'Avery n'interprète mal ses paroles.

-« Je sais…pas de problème…Enfin tant que personne ne décide de se balader à poil dans l'appartement en tout cas », marmonna la jeune fille en secouant la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'ils se montrent à nouveau indécents sans se soucier de sa présence.

-« Nous promettons de bien nous comporter », promit Kurt en s'affairant devant le micro-onde, même si il semblait plus amusé que vraiment repentant.

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit merci », dit ensuite Avery en attirant à nouveau l'attention de sa mère sur elle.

-« Si tu l'as fait », répondit Jane en se tournant vers elle, perplexe.

-« Non…pour m'avoir protégé quand Lynette a commencé à tirer dans tous les sens…Moi j'étais comme paralysée mais toi…tu as tout de suite réagit », soupira la plus jeune des deux brunes en secouant la tête.

-« Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, pas si je peux l'empêcher », répondit aussitôt Jane d'un ton déterminé en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule, craignant qu'un contact physique ne gâche tous les progrès qu'elles avaient fait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait dire, tellement de choses qu'elle voulait faire pour essayer de prouver à sa fille qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu l'élever… « Doucement Jane, ne l'effraye pas. Rappelles toi, même si c'est dur, vas-y par petits pas », lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. À son grand soulagement, Avery ne la repoussa pas et se contenta de sourire.

-« Je sais », répondit-elle simplement avec conviction avant de se diriger vers le salon. À nouveau, le cœur de Jane battit plus vite à cause de la joie qu'elle ressentait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Kurt se poser dans le bas de son dos.

-« Tu réfléchis trop, laisse venir les choses. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime déjà, laisse lui juste un peu de temps pour savoir comment te le montrer », lui conseilla-t-il à voix basse avant de l'entrainer vers le salon. Ils rejoignirent ainsi Avery qui hésitait manifestement sur l'endroit où s'asseoir.

-« Tu ne payeras pas plus cher en étant assise tu sais », la taquina Kurt en la voyant réfléchir avec un sérieux surprenant.

-« Je sais…j'envisage juste les possibilités ».

-« Quelles possibilités » ? Demanda Jane en échangeant un regard surprit avec son mari.

-« Eh bien normalement la meilleure place est au milieu, juste en face de la télé », leur expliqua Avery avec une expression sérieuse curieusement attendrissante.

-« D'accord, alors assied toi au milieu, Jane et moi n'avons pas de préférence », répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

-« Si je fais ça je vais me retrouver entre vous deux…D'un autre côté si je vous laisse tous les deux ensembles, vous allez encore… ».

-« Nous avons promis de bien nous tenir », protesta Jane avant de voir le sourire aux coins des lèvres de sa fille, réalisant qu'elle se moquait gentiment d'eux.

-« D'accord petite maline, choisis la place que tu veux », répondit Kurt en roulant exagérément des yeux avec un faux soupir de désespoir.

-« Définitivement pas au milieu, je n'ai pas envie d'être la gardienne du pop-corn », répondit Avery avec un sérieux exagéré, comme si le sujet avait une grande importance pour elle, mais une lueur amusée brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

-« Gardienne du pop-corn » ? Demanda la brune tatouée en regardant vers Kurt qui haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Avery.

-« Eh bien oui. Nous sommes trois, donc celui ou celle qui sera au milieu devra garder le bol tout le temps pour que les autres puissent se servir », expliqua la jeune fille.

-« Mais...ça ne serait pas plus simple de se le passer à tour de rôle » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton pensif.

-« Non, nous sommes trois, il doit y avoir un gardien du pop-corn au milieu…C'est…C'était comme ça que nous faisions…avec papa et maman quand j'étais petite », insista la plus jeune brune en ayant l'air un peu gênée sur la fin. Jane écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard compréhensif avec Kurt. À sa manière, Avery leur proposait de les inclure dans l'une de ses propres traditions familiale…

-« Bien sûr…Donc Jane sera gardienne du pop-corn », décida l'agent du FBI en plaçant sans attendre le bol en équilibre sur le bras valide de sa femme et en s'asseyant sur la gauche du canapé face à la télé. Aussitôt, Avery s'assit sur la droite, ne laissant qu'une seule place de libre. Jane roula des yeux devant leur comportement enfantin, mais partagea tout de même un sourire complice avec son mari, sachant qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour lui donner l'occasion d'être assise à côté de sa fille. La brune tatouée s'assit donc entre eux et sans attendre Avery commença à piocher dans le bol. Après quelques minutes, Jane se trouvait blottie contre Kurt, légèrement de côté de manière à ce que son bras blessé ne soit pas écrasé entre eux. Très vite, elle sentit également une masse s'appuyer sur son épaule droite, et tourna le regard pour voir un fouillis de boucles brunes. Se penchant légèrement, elle vit qu'Avery somnolait à moitié, la tête posée contre elle, et se tourna précautionneusement vers son mari pour ne pas faire bouger sa fille.

-« Avery me fait un câlin », articula-t-elle silencieusement, semblant ne pas croire elle-même ce qui se passait. Elle se sentait tellement…heureuse qu'elle pourrait jurer que son cœur s'apprêtait à sortir de sa poitrine. Bien sûr la partie rationnelle de son esprit essayait de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment un câlin, mais c'était le contact affectif le plus calme et sincère que sa fille lui accordait volontairement depuis qu'elle la connaissait, et elle était déterminée à en profiter autant que possible.

-« Je vois ça », répondit l'agent du FBI avec un sourire affectueux, en utilisant sa main droite pour frotter doucement le tatouage en forme de derricks sur sa nuque. « Pense à respirer un peu quand même », la nargua-t-il gentiment profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas riposter. Plutôt que de répliquer, la jeune femme se contenta de savourer la sensation, ne regardant la suite du film que d'un œil distrait. Le tableau qu'ils devaient tous former était probablement…adorable était le terme juste. Tout ce sentait tellement…comme une vraie famille, des gens normaux partageant une activité normale. C'était…tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Pas de criminels à poursuivre, pas de tueurs à leurs trousses…

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda soudain Kurt à voix basse en voyant des larmes se former aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme.

-« C'est…je suis juste tellement contente et tellement…je regrette tellement de choses en même temps », répondit Jane en se sentant submergée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

-« Ça va aller ma belle, tu dois juste te laisser du temps, je sais que c'est difficile, mais… ».

-« Mais quand je la vois…je n'arrêtes pas de penser que je pourrais la perdre. J'ai déjà laissé Shepherd me la prendre une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence…que Roman, Crawford ou qui que ce soit me la prenne à nouveau… », articula doucement la brune tatouée d'un ton douloureux.

-« Personne ne va nous la prendre Jane », répondit aussitôt Kurt en mettant l'accent sur le « nous ». « Elle est en sécurité ici. Tu n'avais que 16 ans, comment aurais-tu pu t'opposer à quelqu'un comme Shepherd ? C'était un soldat entrainé, une sociopathe. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas te battre pour la garder, tu ne faisais pas le poids face à elle tu étais tout simplement trop jeune…et je suis sûr qu'Avery l'a comprit aussi, ou qu'elle finira par le comprendre », essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

-« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire….Je veux être avec elle, je veux faire partie de sa vie mais j'ai peur de tout foirer…. Et si elle me rejette à nouveau ? Maintenant que nous avons réussi à trouver un équilibre j'ai peur de lui déplaire encore une fois…j'ai déjà fait tellement d'erreurs…qui l'ont faites souffrir…qui t'ont faites souffrir », soupira Jane en clignant furieusement des paupières pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puisqu'elle ne pouvait ni se servir de ses mains ni secouer la tête pour le faire sans risquer de réveiller Avery.

-« Eh bien…même si tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'entendre ça, tu en feras probablement d'autres », répondit Kurt à voix basse en frottant doucement le coin de ses yeux avec son pouce pour l'aider à en chasser l'humidité. « Personne n'est parfait Jane faire des erreurs est naturel, et tu n'as jamais voulu nuire à personne volontairement c'est ça qui compte. Et puis… je serais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive », ajouta-t-il rapidement, ne voulant pas que sa femme se méprenne sur ce qu'il voulait dire. « Quoi » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant que Jane le regardait avec émotion.

-« Je t'aime tellement », murmura la jeune femme.

-« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Kurt en se penchant pour l'embrasser le plus silencieusement possible. La jeune femme laissa ensuite sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de son mari, se laissant bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur en ne regardant le film que d'un œil distrait.

-« Elle était si mignonne », murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-« Avery » ?

-« Oui…Lynette nous a montré des photos d'elle et de son fils avant de commencer à tirer…Je l'ai vu dans son costume d'Halloween…Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai ratées », soupira la brune tatouée avec regret. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus sans rien dire, profitant tout simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, avant qu'elle n'essaye de se lever.

-« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais je ne veux pas la réveiller », chuchota Jane en regardant Avery.

-« Attend, laisse-moi t'aider », répondit Kurt en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte pour se lever. Délicatement, il attrapa Avery par les épaules, soutenant sa tête d'une main pour permettre à sa femme de se lever. Une fois que Jane eu quitté la pièce, il s'autorisa un sourire amusé avant de secouer gentiment la jeune fille.

-« Elle est partit, plus la peine de faire semblant », dit-elle. Aussitôt Avery ouvrit les yeux d'un air embarrassé et se redressa en position assise.

-« Comment est-ce que tu as su » ?

-« Eh bien je suis agent fédéral », se vanta Weller, gagnant un roulement des yeux très semblable à celui que sa femme lui adressait lorsqu'il la taquinait, quelque chose dont Avery n'était sans doute même pas consciente.

-« Sérieusement… ».

-« Une personne qui dort est censée être un poids mort, pas aider celui qui la soutient à la relever », répondit Kurt d'un ton amusé.

-« Oh… », se contenta de répondre Avery, gênée qu'un détail aussi insignifiant l'ait trahi.

-« Alors…depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu étais réveillée » ? Demanda ensuite l'agent fédéral sur le ton de la conversation, ne voulant pas non plus trop brusquer leur invitée.

-« À-peu-près au moment où elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas foirer les choses avec moi », admit Avery à contrecœur.

-« Je vois… »

-« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai continué à faire semblant de dormir » ? Demanda la jeune brune après un instant de silence.

-« Tu voulais en savoir plus sur la façon dont ta…dont Jane te percevait », répondit Kurt essayant de ne pas aller trop vite.

-« Tu peux le dire tu sais…Je sais que Jane est ma mère biologique…Et pour être honnête ça ne me dérange pas…Je ne suis plus en colère contre elle, je sais que c'était ce que Roman voulait… », marmonna la jeune fille en détournant les yeux.

-« C'est normal de vouloir en savoir plus sur elle tu sais », dit gentiment Weller. Ce genre de discussion plairait certainement à Jane, alors autant encourager Avery à sauter le pas.

-« Je sais c'est juste que…elle est tellement impressionnante », souffla la brune en secouant la tête avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « Toutes les choses qu'elle peut faire…c'est dingue. Et si tu l'avais vu cet après-midi….Elle n'a jamais renoncé, on aurait dit que rien ne lui faisait peur… ».

-« Certaines choses lui font peur », répondit Kurt ses yeux se perdant momentanément dans le vague en repensant aux trois mois de tortures que sa femme avait subies aux mains de la CIA, où à sa crainte que Roman ne détruisent tout ce qu'ils avaient construit en tuant tous ses proches. Il se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder ce genre de sujet sans risquer d'inquiéter inutilement la jeune fille. « Elle ne veut pas te perdre, tu comptes beaucoup pour elle », ajouta-t-il avant que son silence ne puisse l'amener à se poser des questions.

-« Ça a été un peu difficile à admettre au début parce qu'avec ce que m'a dit Roman, je pensais vraiment qu'elle m'avait abandonné…Mais plus maintenant ».

-« C'est une bonne chose », répondit sincèrement Kurt, heureux de voir que les progrès qu'ils avaient entrevus étaient réels.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne chose » ? Demanda Jane en revenant dans la pièce, marquant un petit temps d'arrêt en voyant Avery à nouveau réveillée.

-« Kurt allait me raconter plein de choses embarrassantes sur toi », répondit aussitôt Avery en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

-« Méfie-toi, je connais aussi des choses sur toi », menaça la brune tatouée avec un froncement de sourcil faussement menaçant en regardant son mari, sachant qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait nuire volontairement à sa relation encore fragile avec sa fille. « Qui veut du chocolat chaud » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en leur tournant le dos.

-« Première chose à savoir, Jane aime énormément le chocolat, sous toute ses formes », se moqua gentiment Kurt. « Une fois elle en a même tellement mangé à l'anniversaire de Patterson qu'elle a été malade toute la nuit ».

-« Ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi », intervint Avery avant de regarder à nouveau sa mère qui tout en s'affairant en cuisine jetait de fréquents regards vers eux par-dessus son épaule. « Sauf que j'avais cinq ans », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-« Ma mémoire a été effacée et personne ne m'a dit que c'était mauvais de trop en manger. Ce n'était même pas écrit sur les emballages », protesta Jane avec mauvaise foi.

-« Autre chose à savoir, elle est très têtue et elle a un sacré caractère…même si j'en suis récemment arrivé à la conclusion que c'était probablement génétique », continua Kurt comme si de rien n'était.

-« Eh » protesta aussitôt Jane. Avery commença à rire avant de comprendre qu'il faisait aussi allusion à elle et de faire échos aux protestations de sa mère.

-« Que dire d'autre…Elle aime bien regarder ces vidéos amusantes avec les petits chats qui font le buzz sur YouTube ».

-« C'est Patterson qui m'envoie les liens, je les regarde pour ne pas la vexer si elle me pose des questions dessus », se défendit Jane en feignant d'être offensée, bien que ses joues rosissent légèrement d'embarras.

-« Bien sûr, parce que tout le monde fait des interrogations surprises à ses amis après leur avoir envoyé des vidéos », fit remarquer Avery en continuant de sourire.

-« En fait…Si quelqu'un en est capable c'est Patterson, elle déteste vraiment que les gens ne donnent pas l'impression d'écouter ce qu'elle dit », commenta pensivement Kurt.

-« Ça c'est parce que tu l'as vexé en disant que son père était plus intéressant qu'elle », se moqua sa femme depuis la cuisine.

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle rend toujours les choses compliquées alors que son père utilise des mots que je peux comprendre », se défendit l'agent du FBI.

-« Alors trouve une façon plus gentille de le lui dire et de te faire pardonner si tu ne veux pas qu'elle pirate encore notre accès au câble pour t'empêcher de regarder les match de football, comme la fois où tu as dit que _Donjons et Dragons_ était un jeu pour adolescents boutonneux », conseilla Jane en pivotant brièvement vers lui pour lui jeter un regard amusé.

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal », se défendit Kurt en lui adressant son meilleur air vexé pour avoir osé lui rappeler ce moment. Avery laissa ses yeux aller de l'un à l'autre, s'amusant de la dynamique existante entre les deux adultes. L'image qu'ils renvoyaient dans le privé était tellement différente de celle professionnelle et distante qu'ils arboraient au FBI, il y avait une telle alchimie entre eux…

-« D'autres trucs intéressants à savoir » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite pour attirer à nouveau leur attention. Son ton était innocent mais ses yeux brillaient de malice, et Kurt entra aussitôt dans le jeu.

-« Eh bien…Jane aime jouer les dures, mais en réalité elle adore les câlins des gens qu'elle aime », répondit l'agent du FBI en s'amusant de voir les joues de sa femme rougir. D'accord ce n'était pas subtil du tout, mais il pouvait déjà voir dans ses yeux qu'Avery avait noté l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Avery en regardant la réaction de sa mère avec un amusement étonné, car elle ne donnait pas vraiment cette impression. Elle avait toujours vu la jeune femme comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas trop porté sur les démonstrations d'affections. Jane rougit encore davantage en se tournant pour sortir les tasses du placard, et ils crurent l'entendre marmonner « J'invoque le 5e (1)». Les deux complices échangèrent un petit rire, avant que Kurt ne décide d'enfoncer le clou.

-« Comme tu peux le voir elle ne nie pas….Oh, et elle est totalement accro à Wizzardville ».

-« Je ne suis pas accro, j'arrête quand je veux », répondit aussitôt Jane.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que disent tous les junkies » ? Demanda innocemment Avery en faisant mine de chercher un avis professionnel auprès de Kurt, se retenant difficilement de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si facile de faire réagir sa mère biologique, ni même qu'elle était du genre à jouer aux jeux vidéo, mais là encore ce n'était pas si étonnant avec le peu qu'elle savait réellement d'elle.

-« Absolument tous, et crois moi, j'ai une longue carrière dans le maintien de la loi dernière moi pour le prouver », répondit Kurt avec un faux sérieux.

-« Vous vous liguez contre moi », se plaignit Jane sans se retourner pour cacher le sourire qui aurait démentit ses paroles.

-« Une minute…comment est-ce que tu arrives à ouvrir le pot de cacao avec une seule main » ? Demanda Avery en voyant que sa mère était en train de verser la poudre de chocolat dans les tasses. Aussitôt la jeune femme tatouée se figea et leur jeta un regard coupable par-dessus son épaule.

-« Jane… », dit Kurt sur un ton d'avertissement.

-« Honnêtement Kurt je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure », répondit sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel devant son côté surprotecteur.

-« Tourne toi et montre-moi tes mains alors », la défia l'agent fédéral en se levant pour se diriger vers elle. Jane obéit, et Avery constata qu'elle avait retiré son bras gauche blessé de la fronde, qui devait maintenir son bras immobile pour l'aider à guérir, afin d'avoir plus de liberté de mouvement.

-« Tu vois ce que je voulais dire en parlant de son obstination », soupira Kurt en s'approchant pour remettre délicatement son bras en place, prenant Avery à témoin.

-« Je te jure que ça ne fait presque plus mal », essaya de le convaincre Jane sans succès.

-« Et moi je me rappelle que tu m'avais promis de te ménager… », soupira l'agent du FBI, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux à mi-voix : « Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher les menottes dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit ». Malheureusement, il avait parlé un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait escomptait, car Avery réagit aussitôt :

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des menottes dans le tiroir de… non oublie, je ne veux pas savoir », gémit la jeune fille en secouant la tête lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il impliquait.

-« Eh bien c'est toi qui voulais en savoir plus sur les secrets embarrassants de ta mère alors… », la taquina Weller, manifestement ravi de pouvoir les faire réagir toutes les deux bien que ce soit au départ involontaire.

-« Kurt » ! Protesta Jane partagée entre l'embarras et l'amusement de voir la réaction d'Avery, en lui flanquant une tape sur le ventre avec son bras droit.

-« Yurk j'ai besoin d'enlever cette image de ma mémoire et vite », gémit à nouveau la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux d'une manière qui leur parut comique, comme si cela pouvait réellement l'aider.

-« Eh bien…je connais une méthode efficace pour ça, mais je ne te la conseille vraiment pas », dit Jane en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-« Je confirme, beaucoup trop d'effets secondaires indésirables », approuva Kurt en enlaçant à nouveau Jane, essayant lui aussi de rester impassible.

-« Vous êtes horribles tous les deux », marmonna Avery d'un ton faussement vexé qui ne parvint pas totalement à cacher son sourire. Curieusement, les voir agir de façon aussi…naturelle devant elle était rassurant. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, elle se sentait à nouveau faire partie d'un tout, d'une famille avec ses petites chamailleries, ses joies, ses peines et ses doutes. Plus personne ne suivait le film depuis longtemps, et ils sirotèrent tranquillement leur chocolat avant que les téléphones de Jane et Kurt ne bipent. Le froncement de sourcil contrarié de Jane lorsqu'elle ouvrit le message céda la place à l'angoisse lorsqu'elle le lut et regarda vers Kurt. Finit la petite soirée en famille, la dure réalité venait de les rattraper.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda Avery alarmée par leur réaction.

-« Patterson a craqué l'ordinateur portable de Lynette…Roman et Crawford préparent une attaque ici, à New-York », répondit sa mère.

-« Quand » ?!

-« Aujourd'hui…nous devons y aller », répondit à son tour Kurt en se levant.

\- « Attendez…nous ne pouvez pas…elle est blessée », protesta Avery en désignant le bras en écharpe de sa mère.

-« Avery…Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir empêcher Roman et Crawford de faire du mal à encore plus de gens », répondit doucement Jane en essayant de croiser son regard. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et la femme tatouée se tourna vers Kurt.

-« Nous devrions faire monter l'équipe de sécurité ici. J'aurais bien aimée l'emmener au bureau, mais Roman a les codes de sécurité de tous les bâtiments fédéraux de la ville, elle sera plus à l'abri ici ».

-« Je suis déjà dessus », répondit son mari en pressant rapidement sa main valide en signe de soutien, le téléphone déjà à l'oreille. Rapidement Jane commença à se préparer, pour ne s'interrompre que lorsque les agents chargés de protéger Avery frappèrent à la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, une voix les stoppa sur le pas de la porte.

-« Maman… ». Il fallut quelques secondes à Jane pour réaliser qu'Avery s'adressait à elle, et elle se retourna vers sa fille le cœur battant. Elle fut immédiatement engloutie dans une étreinte puissante et après une courte hésitation, rendit le câlin à sa fille. Le moment lui parut bien trop court lorsque la jeune brune s'éloigna d'elle.

-« Faits attention…Tu as dit que nous sommes une famille et…j'aimerais bien te connaitre mieux…Je ne veux plus perdre les gens à qui je tiens », dit Avery, la gorge manifestement nouée par l'émotion.

-« Tu ne nous perdras pas Avery, je promets que nous reviendrons », lui répondit Jane en essayant de contenir ses émotions. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle avait un frère à arrêter avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts qu'il n'en avait déjà fait…Sa fille hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Kurt, et de le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi. Surprit, Kurt finit également par lui rendre l'étreinte, et elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-« S'il te plait…veille sur maman…je ne veux pas vous perdre ».

-« Je promets », répondit simplement l'agent fédéral avant de sortir pour rejoindre Jane dans le couloir. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, leur dernière vision fut celle d'Avery agitant une main tremblante vers eux pour dire au-revoir depuis le pas de la porte, et ils partagèrent un regard déterminé. Ils avaient un futur à construire et il était hors de question de laisser Roman et Crawford les en priver…

(1) Le 5e amendement de la constitution américaine prévoit qu'un accusé ne peut pas être forcé à s'incriminer lui-même lors d'un témoignage au cours d'une procédure criminelle.


End file.
